Better than the Gods
Story A man in a toga with black hair throws a lightning bolt at Typhon, not harming it. Apollo and Artemis fire flocks of arrows, doing nothing. A man on a chariot with a big sword slashes at Typhon, doing nothing. The man with black hair comes up to a woman with black hair, while the man on the chariot joins a woman who’s appearance changes every couple of seconds. Dionysus, Hermes, Athena and Demeter watch, their attacks having done nothing. A man with a disfigured face watches as well. Typhon approaches, when Astrodactyl appears, using his propulsion blast from his jetpack to knock Typhon over. Astrodactyl joins the gods. Astrodactyl: Let’s see. The guy with the lightning bolt is obviously Zeus. The lady with him is Hera. Giant sword guy is Ares. Lady with the shifting face is Aphrodite. And you (Pointing to the disfigured man) are Rook’s father, Hephaestus. Hephaestus: Finally! You get my name right. Thanks for watching over my kid. Athena: I cannot say the same. You failed me, Jonathan Smith. Astrodactyl: At least I can beat up Typhon. Stand down, gods of Olympus. Let a hero handle this. Zeus: And how do you think a mortal such as yourself can defeat Typhon, when we couldn’t together? Astrodactyl: You say you’re all together, but where is Poseidon? Typhon’s still in the sea, so he should be helping. Zeus: (Embarrassed) He has his own problems that he’s attending to underwater. Astrodactyl: Typical that the strongest of you isn’t here. Not surprising though. (He squawks.) My turn. (Astrodactyl turns into Way Big, who’s feet land in the ocean, being partially submerged.) Way Big: Alright, Typhon! Bring it, oh. (Typhon stands up, towering over Way Big.) You’re taller than me. (Typhon roars at Way Big.) Oh, well. Bring it on! Way Big runs forward, punching Typhon in the chest. Typhon takes a step backwards, and throws a punch in retaliation. Way Big raises his arms to block it, but Typhon puts his entire body into the attack, leaning down onto Way Big. Way Big is pushed back, taking a few steps backwards, almost stepping on land. Way Big: Ugh! Have to keep this at sea. Could accidentally step on someone. Or destroy Greece. Way Big rolls in the water, getting behind Typhon. He grabs it by the arms, and throws him back out to sea, creating a large tidal wave. Way Big claps his hands, a cosmic storm forming and canceling it out. Typhon stands up, and Way Big fires a cosmic ray at Typhon. It roars as it takes the attack, but starts to walk through it. Way Big runs forward, and kicks Typhon in the chest, knocking it over. Another tidal wave forms, and Way Big is too close. The wave hits his knees, but destroys everything on the coast line. Way Big: Not good. I either have to get him further away, or I have to end this. Typhon gets up, and Way Big delivers a series of punches, pushing Typhon back further and further into sea. Way Big swings his fist again, and Typhon catches it. Way Big swings his other fist, and Typhon catches that one as well. Way Big goes to kick Typhon, and Typhon catches it. Way Big then sees that Typhon now has twelve arms. Typhon delivers a series of rapid combos, Way Big losing his breath on the first one. The attacks are a blur, and when Typhon stops and lets go, Way Big falling over, his head hitting the mainland, creating a crater in the shape of his head. Typhon continues to walk, as Way Big gets up. Way Big: (Obviously fatigued) Where do you think you’re going? (Transforms) Ultimate Way Big: Ultimate Way Big! (Looks up, being only a little shorter than Typhon now.) And you’re still bigger than me. Typhon swings the fists on its left side, Ultimate Way Big dodging with ease. Ultimate Way Big raises his hands, firing a cosmic ray. Typhon uses three of its right arms to block it. Then, a cosmic storm forms, hitting Typhon in the chest. Typhon tries to fight it, hold it down, when Ultimate Way Big throws a cosmic disc, hitting the cosmic storm and causing it to explode. Typhon is launched into the air, and Ultimate Way Big flies after him. Typhon releases a barrage of punches, all his fists making the sky look black. Ultimate Way Big flies through them, and appears above Typhon. He swings his leg, slamming it into Typhon. Typhon falls and crashes into the sea, releasing a giant tidal wave, and leaving a crater in the sea. Typhon moans afterwards, as Ultimate Way Big transforms into Super John. Super John: And now. To join Kronos. (Super John grabs Typhon, and uses Chaos Control, Typhon teleporting away. Super John then flies up to level, being even with the gods.) Zeus: Uh, (clears throat) Jonathan Smith. We hereby thank Super John: Oh, save it. Don’t give a forced thanks. I’ve got a friend to save. (Super John disappears, moving at the speed of light.) End Scene Rook was riding Leo, still fighting off the monster army. Most of the Athenians had run off or had been killed, leaving Rook to fight alone. Then, Super John appears, and with the flick of his head, the entire monster army is destroyed. Super John approaches Rook. Rook: John! You survived. Super John: Did you ever have any doubts? I’ve come to say goodbye. It’s time that I return to my own time. Rook: Can you bring me with you? Super John: (Shakes his head) Sorry, but no. You belong in this time, and I’m afraid the future will be too shocking for you. Rook: Anything will be better than here. I don’t belong. Super John: Sorry, but nothing good ever occurs when meddling in the past. Goodbye. And, if you see Eirene in the Underworld, tell her I’m sorry. Rook: I don’t need to, but I will. (Super John then teleports away, disappearing. Leo roars in a moan, as if missing John already.) It’ll be alright, boy. Come on. Let’s go. End Scene Julie is at a tennis court, hitting with a ball machine. Then, Super John teleports onto the court, down on one knee, as if kneeling. His eyes are closed, as he reverts. He’s hit in the back of the head by a tennis ball, and is knocked over. John: Ow! (Julie stops the machine, and walks over, with the angry eyes.) Julie: And where have you been?! You missed our date, again! John: (Face down) Sorry. Save the world thing. Julie: A few days, fine, but a MONTH?! You’ve got some nerve to show up after all this time. And why are you looking at the ground? (John lifts his head, eyes closed, and Julie gasps as she sees the scar across his right eye.) What happened to your eye? And what are you wearing? John: (Opens his eyes, revealing his green eye) I got a make over. (Julie kneels over, examining his new eye.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Rook *Leo the Automaton *Zeus *Hephaestus *Athena Cameo Characters *Apollo *Artemis *Ares *Hera *Aphrodite *Dionysus *Hermes *Demeter Villains *Typhon *Monster Army Aliens *Astrodactyl *Way Big (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Way Big (first re-appearance) *Super John Trivia *This is the first time many of the gods are seen in person. *Poseidon is the only god not to be there, fighting threats in the sea. *Typhon being taller than Way Big is to show his incredible power. **Typhon being a To'kustar, one of the strongest alien forms, is to symbolize that Typhon is the most feared enemies of the gods, almost eliminating them. *The prophecy has been completed, as John has left Greece. *Between this episode and the next one, Olympus Awakened, is when the spin-off series John Smith 10: Final Fantasy takes place. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc